Sick
by simply.stacey
Summary: Bella is sick. What is wrong with her? One-shot


**Hey guys! This is a quicky little one-shot. I thought about this while I was on my school trip. So I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadness. **

Sick

**Bella POV**

"Ugh," I groaned. I had these horrible pains in my stomach. I was feeling really nauseous. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:46am. I felt around to see where Edward was. How could he not be here? I was in _his_ house. I was lying there for about another minute when the nausea peaked. I ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. I leaned over the toilet and vomited into it. "Perfect," I said out loud. This was the last thing I wanted. Edward would be worried even more. I heard footsteps and then a bang on the door.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward yelled. I wish he hadn't. That's when I realized I had a huge migraine.

"I'm just sick, Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I got up slowly and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, Edward picked me up and rushed me to the bed.

"You need to rest," he said softly.

"Stay with me," I replied. I had a fever and his cold hands around me made it feel much better. I lay down on the bed and he snuggled closer to me. He started humming my lullaby. I was gone within seconds.

**Edward POV**

Bella was finally asleep. I felt so sorry that she was sick. I could feel that she was burning up. I needed to get her temperature. I quickly ran to Carlisle's office and grabbed a thermometer. I stuck it under her tongue: 103.5. Oh my goodness! I wrapped myself tighter around her hoping that would do the job, or she would just sleep it off. I lay there for hours; I looked over at the clock, 10:24am. Wow. I guess it's time for me to get up. I walked downstairs to see the whole family sitting in the living room.

"How's she doing?" Alice asked.

"She has a fever. I think it might be the flu." Then I noticed the absence of one of us. "Where's Carlisle? I wanted him to check Bella."

"He had an emergency at the hospital," Esme answered.

"Oh. What was it?" I just needed to keep the small talk going.

"Motorcycle crash. Someone was speeding down those curvy roads while they were wet."

"Why can't everyone be as skilled as us?" Emmett said. Then burst out laughing.

We sat there talking for a while. Bella hadn't woken up so I decided to go check on her. I got up to the room, Alice right behind me, and immediately that something was wrong. She was sweating like mad and was breathing heavily. I ran over to her and placed my hand on her cheek. It was definitely hotter than before.

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" She didn't move. "Come on, Bella!" Her heart rate didn't pick up like it normally would at the sound of my voice. I shook her a little—nothing. "Alice, call Carlisle! We need to get Bella to the hospital!" I yelled. This was not happening. "Bella, please. Please wake up," I begged. She wasn't moving. I picked her up and ran to my car. I slid her into the back seat as I jumped in front. Alice got in the back and put Bella's head on her lap, stroking her hair. She had a worried look on her face.

"Edward," she whispered, "I can't see her future." I gasped and hit the gas.

We arrived at the hospital within minutes. I grabbed Bella and Alice and I ran, looking for Carlisle. Thank goodness he was there when we opened the door.

"Get her into room 12, second on your right," he instructed.

I ran as fast as I could. I got to the room and placed her on the bed. Carlisle and Alice came in shortly after.

Carlisle went up to her and put a hand on her forehead, "she is burning up!" he said in surprise. "Bella? Can you hear me?" he asked but got no response. "I'm going to have to take some blood. If you need to leave you can."

Neither Alice nor I moved. We were going to stay and make sure Bella was okay. Carlisle moved over to her right arm and stuck the needle in. As soon as it broke the surface I go a big whiff of it, but I didn't feel the itching in the back of my throat. Carlisle finished quickly and raced off to check it himself. We all wanted to see what the problem was. He was back in a few minutes.

"I see what the problem is," he stated.

"And…" I said, anxiously.

"She has an infection."

"From what?"

"I'm guessing a cut."

"But I never smelt anything. I would have known if she cut herself."

"Maybe you are just so immune to her blood that you don't know when she gets a little cut."

"Maybe. But didn't you guys smell anything?"

"Actually, I did," Alice spoke up. "But I didn't think anything of it. You know Bella…"

"What didn't you say anything?!" I yelled.

"Because I thought she just got a scrape from falling down or something."

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." She turned to Carlisle. "Is there anything we can do?"

"She needs penicillin to get rid of the infection," he replied.

"Great," I said, "go get some!" Bella was going to be okay. I could feel it.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle rushed out the door.

I walked over to Bella; I needed to see this cut. I smelt around for it; then I found it. It was near her stomach, no way was that a fall. I lifted up her shirt to see the spot where it was. It took me by surprise. It was really red and swollen, but the cut was very small. It was just to the left of her belly button. What could she have done? The cut was a thin line, shaped…like the tip of a knife! What the heck? Just then Carlisle came in holding a small vial of penicillin. I needed to show him this cut.

"Carlisle, I need to show you the cut."

"Hold on, Edward. Let me just give her the medicine." He put it in a little cup and opened her mouth to pour it in. I saw her swallow. "Okay, now where is this cut?"

I pulled up her shirt. Carlisle actually gasped. "My goodness! What a mess!"

"I know! But look at the shape of it." He examined more closely.

"It looks a little like a knife," he whispered.

"Exactly. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Edward. I'm not su—" He was cut off by Bella moving.

"Bella. Bella, can you hear me?" I walked to her head and put my hand on her cheek. Machines went wild. I chuckled.

"Edward?" she croaked.

"I'm right here, love." She smiled.

"What happened? Where am I?" She looked utterly confused.

"You got very sick and we had to take you to the hospital."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have an infected cut. And I want to talk to you about that." I gave her a stern look.

"Okay…" she looked frightened.

"Look at your stomach."

She sat up to look at it. "What is that?" she asked.

"The cut that infected you. Can you tell me what happened? It looks a lot like a knife." She was going to tell me the truth.

She furrowed her brows, trying to think. "Oh! I know what that is!" she started to giggle.

"Bella, this is serious!" I was getting frustrated.

"Not really. I was making dinner for Charlie…about two weeks ago, I think. And I left the knife on the edge of the counter. The blade was sticking out and I walked past and it got me. It was nothing at the time. I just put a band-aid on. But I guess I should have told someone. My klutziness gets me in trouble too much." I let out a sigh of relief.

Carlisle spoke up, "now that we know what's wrong, we can treat it better. I think you can go home now. I'll just bring some things with me so I can treat you at our house." He smiled.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Bella said. I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you."

--

**Yay! **

**I know, I love to take advantage of Bella's fragility. **

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
